Sobre mala suerte, bufandas y cómo enamorarse
by SoulLinker
Summary: ::Traducción autorizada por xBits:: Midorima Shintarou es una persona calmada y estoica. Él nunca entra en pánico. ¿Incluso si el horóscopo matutino Oha Asa anuncia que Escorpio tendrá la peor suerte del día? Bueno, entonces podría, ya saben, asustarse sólo un poco...


**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basket pertenece a su respectivo autor, el fanfic original es propiedad de xBits (http: u/2501335 /xBits), y cuento con su autorización para realizar esta traducción._ Thank you so so so so much, xBits!_

* * *

Midorima Shintarou se despierta puntualmente todos los días a las 6:00 a.m., ve el horóscopo matutino Oha Asa mientras se prepara desayuno, lava sus dientes, peina su cabello hacia la izquierda, se viste con el uniforme de la escuela y, si no tiene su ítem de la suerte del día a mano, va hacia la tienda más cercana para conseguir uno. Entonces espera a Takao para que lo venga a recoger e irse a la escuela. En esta mañana su rutina no ha cambiado ni tiene intenciones de que lo haga. No a menos que sea tema de vida o muerte. O si Akashi llama, pero eso cae fácilmente en la categoría anterior.

Así que Midorima Shintarou _no_ se asusta cuando una empalagosamente dulce voz femenina anuncia: "El que tendrá más mala suerte hoy…. Lo siento, ¡eres tú, Escorpio! Un muy mal día está frente a ti. Asegúrate de tener tu ítem de la suerte contigo todo el día, una bufanda azul, ¡así tu día no será tan malo después de todo!"

De verdad, de verdad no está cayendo pánico, pero es Takao quien lo lleva a la escuela y qué pasa si su mala suerte de alguna forma se la transfiere y terminan en un accidente rompiéndose un brazo o una pierna, sin poder jugar baloncesto por meses. Midorima no es paranoico, muchas gracias. Él sólo vive a base de la filosofía "Mejor prevenir que lamentar", ¡la cual le ha funcionado espléndidamente durante años hasta entonces!

Entonces, deja el cuchillo, con el que estaba cortando pan, sobre la mesada de la cocina y se viste medio desordenado (a toda la capacidad que tiene Midorima para hacer algo un poco menos que perfectamente pulcro y organizado) y sale corriendo por la puerta principal como un maníaco.

Cuando está en la calle recuerda que tiene una reputación que mantener así que regresa a su normal conducta calmada en cuestión de milisegundos. Por allí se dirige a una pequeña tienda de accesorios, rezando para que tengan una bufanda azul.

Pocos minutos después, él está buscando una bufanda azul empaquetada en una de las tantas repisas de la tienda. El único problema es, con su rostro pegado contra el frío y ligeramente húmedo vidrio, el aviso en una de las puertas "Cerrado por mantenimiento" y Midorima cree que debe haber escuchado algo mal en el horóscopo: Tal vez no era Escorpio el de la mala suerte. Quizá era Cáncer. Tendría bastante sentido ya que no recuerda ni siquiera tomar su ítem de la suerte, una lata de Shiruko, ¡y sólo Dios sabe que tiene una despensa llena de ellas en casa!

Después de haber revisado, sin éxito, cada una de las otras tiendas en el vecindario, no importa la cantidad de veces que mirase, se da cuenta que las manillas del reloj están cambiado peligrosamente rápido hacia las 7:00, hora que coincide con la hora que Takao llega a buscarlo todos los días, y que significa que él ya salió de su casa y va en camino.

Midorima olvida todo eso de mantener la cabeza fría y empieza a correr por el estrecho callejón, donde está la última que revisó, y llega a su casa justo a las 7:00am.

Cinco minutos más tarde aún no señal del moreno y ya Midorima está oficialmente en pánico, ni se molesta en negarlo, incluso intenta llamarlo a su teléfono pero no responde, pero se obliga a esperar otros cinco minutos.

No aguanta ni uno.

Empieza a correr con rapidez, y segundos más tarde ya está en la segunda calle que da camino hacia la casa de Takao es cuando escucha:

—¡Hey, Shiiin-chan! Shin-chan, ¡¿A dónde vas?!

El aludido mira hacia el otro lado de la calle, y ciertamente, allí está Takao con su sonrisa boba como si todo estuviera bien. Midorima corre hacia él y rápidamente le da un golpe en la cabeza, demandando:

—¡¿Dónde rayos has estado?!

—¡Ow! Cálmate, Shin-chan, sólo me quedé dormido. —dice el otro con tranquilidad, pero Midorima sabe que está algo molesto por recibir un golpe tan temprano en la mañana. No es que le preocupe o algo parecido.

—Te intenté llamar. ¿Por qué no respondiste? —demanda aún más.

—Ah, lo siento. La bacteria murió. —responde Takao, luciendo avergonzado.

El más alto suspira, debió haber sabido. Dejar a Takao arruinar las mañanas de otros, o sus vidas…. O cabezas. Si le preguntan a él, ese chico es un caos andante. Todo lo que hace lo lleva a desastre, y eso a Shintarou no le gusta. Ni un poco. Y este desastre particular ahora le está mirando con penetrantes ojos azules, esos que todo lo ven en plena gloria, mientras una sonrisita adorna sus rasgos. Midorima sabe que lo que sea que salga de los labios de Takao después de hacer esa cara, no será algo agradable, pero no se ayuda a sí mismo al pensar que justamente esa expresión es una de las que mejor le queda a su compañero.

—Shin-chan. —Kazunari deja escapar una baja y sensual voz que envía escalofríos por la espina al aludido. Y escalofríos no por aquel tono de voz, es sólo que él sabe qué es lo que viene a continuación y no está preparado para eso.

La voz de Takao tiene un timbre burlesco cuando dice:

—¿Estabas preocupado por mí, cierto?

Midorima empalidece, pero reacciona rápido. Quizá demasiado.

—¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo, Takao?

—Estabas camino a mi casa, ¿verdad? No, no, no. Estabas _corriendo_ hacia mi casa.

—…No, no lo hacía.

Takao lo mira expectante, esperando por una explicación más elaborada.

—Estaba… trotando. —intenta decir, completamente consciente de lo patética que es esa excusa.

La sonrisa de Takao nunca ha estado tan grande.

—¿En tu uniforme escolar? ¿A las siete de la mañana, en dirección a mi casa, justo cuando yo debería estar recogiéndote para ir a la escuela? No, no, es una pésima mentira, Shin-chan.

Midorima está seguro que su rostro está ultra sonrojado así que simplemente evita la mirada del otro y gruñe:

—¡Silencio, Takao!

Su rostro no está ni una pizca menos rojo cuando se sienta en el carro y pregunta de mala gana:

—¿Takao? ¿Conoces alguna tienta alrededor donde se pueda comprar una bufanda azul?

Agradece a Dios que su compañero no hizo contacto visual con él porque nada puede ser mejor que hacer contacto visual con la fuente de sus problemas en ese momento.

—¿Una bufanda? —repite Takao, sonando desinteresado— ¿Por qué querrías una bufanda? Está algo fresco pero no tan helado.

—Sólo responde la pregunta. —gruñe.

—Sí, sí, Alteza. —molesta un poco antes de continuar— Hay una cerca de cinco cuadras desde aquí. Tienen una colección, sabes. Bueno, el invierno se acerca así que no es para sorprenderse. Estoy pensando comprarme una, nunca se sabe con este tiempo…

Se queda parloteando hasta que la demandante voz de Midorima le interrumpe:

—¡Llévame hasta allá!

—¿Uh? Bien, podemos ir después de la escuel-

—¡No, iremos ahora! —declara Shintarou, como si no hubiera espacio para argumentos en contra.

—Pero llegaremos tarde. —razonó Takao, probablemente desconcertado ante la idea de que él tuviera _buena gana_ de llegar tarde a clases.

—No me importa, ¡rápido!

Takao se encoge de hombros y hace un giro a la izquierda, yendo por las estrechas calles antes finalmente llegar a la avenida principal. Conduce todo el trayecto hasta la tienda, hasta que finalmente le dedica una mirada a un ligeramente colorado Midorima.

—Shin-chan, ¿Te sientes bien? Tu cara está algo roja, ¿Pescaste un resfriado?

Pero no suena del todo preocupado, a pesar de que está tratando de mantener una cara neutra, Midorima puede decir fácilmente que Takao sabe muy bien la razón detrás de su rostro ruborizado, con tan sólo mirar la diversión en sus ojos.

—Cállate, estoy bien. Espera aquí. —ordena antes de bajar del carro y caminar hacia la tienda.

'_Takao no mentía, realmente tienen una colección'_, meditó. Mira alrededor hastiado, hurgando entre las desorganizadas pilas de bufandas mientras piensa para sí mismo que el propietario de la tienda realmente debería hacer algo con la organización, no sólo para mejorar la imagen del local, también para salvar tanto a clientes apresurados, así como su precioso tiempo.

Y por fin, la encuentra. Por supuesto que debía estar al último abajo de la última pila que buscó. Ese tipo de cosas siempre pasan si él no anda trayendo su ítem de la suerte con él.

Le paga a la cajera y camina hacia fuera de la tienda, volteando sólo para murmurar: —Quédese con el cambio. —La ve sonreír, aparentemente dejó un monto apreciable. Pronto nota que no le importa.

—Así que, ¿la conseguiste? —pregunta Takao, mirando al cielo, sonando aburrido aún. —Te tomó bastante.

Cuando Shintarou no sabe qué responder, Takao cambia el curso de su mirada para observar inquisitivamente al joven de lentes, pero éste aparta sus ojos, aparentemente decidiendo que sus pies son mucho más interesantes para ver.

El más alto no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar esto antes, pero ya comienza a decidir que no fue una buena idea después de todo. ¿Cómo, en el nombre de Dios, se supone que le entregue esa bufanda a Takao sin que se vea extraño?

—¡Hey! ¿Shin-chan? ¿Nos vamos ya o qué? —estrecha la mirada hacia Midorima, obviamente tratando de descifrarlo a su compañero.

Entonces, decide dar un acercamiento directo al problema.

Da unos cuantos pasos llenos de determinación hacia Takao, sosteniendo la bufanda, y la deja en las manos del moreno y mientras ordena:

—Usa esto.

Takao lo mira confundido: —¿Por qué?

—No importa, sólo úsala.

El moreno examina la bufanda por un momento y un brillo de comprensión inunda su rostro. Shintarou sabe que aquello no puede terminar bien cuando una sonrisa pícara se instala en el rostro se su compañero.

—Shiiin-chan. —Takao deja salir un tono burlesco. —Esta bufanda es azul.

—Sí, ¿y?

—¿Y me la estás regalando?

—¿Cuál es tu punto?

La sonrisa de Takao se ensancha más de lo que Midorima puede considerar humanamente posible: —Shin-chan, ¿qué dirías si te digo que vi Oha Asa esta mañana?

El aludido se queda helado. Su cerebro, sin embargo, aún está desesperadamente trabajando en busca de una excusa creíble para dar. Cuando no puede encontrar alguna, aprieta sus dientes y comienza a rezar para que esto se acabe lo más pronto posible.

—Y—yo… yo- ... ¡Tú eres quien me lleva a la escuela! —deja escapar.

—¿Uh? —Takao se ve absolutamente divertido. —Shin-chan, la verdad, por favor. Dila.

Midorima frunce el ceño: —¡Esa _es_ la verdad! —insiste.— ¡Tú eres quien conduce y el que tiene la peor suerte hoy! Imagina qué podría pasar, ¡Podríamos terminar envueltos en un accidente, o peor! —dice molesto.

Por un momento, cree que lo aceptaría, pero para su horror, el chico sonríe. No su usual sonrisa pícara. Sólo está sonriendo con una mirada amable y Midorima realmente quiere encontrarla escalofriante o repulsiva, pero siente el calor irse a sus mejillas, así que nuevamente desvía su mirada. _'Definitivamente la hubiera encontrado desagradable con tan sólo mirarla bien. ¡Eso es! Fue demasiado perturbadora como para siquiera verla,'_ trata de convencerse a sí mismo.

—Shin-chan, —dice Kazunari con voz suave, el tono burlesco se había ido. —¿Dónde está tu ítem de la suerte para hoy?

'_Maldito'_, Midorima echa humos.

—A-aún no he tenido la oportunidad de ir a buscarlo, —tantea.

Takao aún tiene esa maldita sonrisa en su rostro: —Claaaro. No has tenido la oportunidad de tomar una lata de tu bebida favorita, que es, por cierto, prácticamente lo único que bebes aparte de agua, desde tu despensa, la cual yo sé que siempre está llena de ellas.

El joven de lentes traga saliva. _'¿Por qué tenía que ser hoy, de todos los días, el que Takao decidiera ver Oha Asa? ¿Realmente el destino lo odia tanto?'_

—Shin-chan. —le codea.

Midorima está completamente consciente de lo completamente patético que va a sonar, pero de verdad no se le ocurrió algo mejor, así que deja salir lo que es probablemente la línea más tsundere de todas las líneas tsunderes dichas, escritas o imaginadas:

—N-no es como si hubiera estado preocupado o algo parecido.

Takao le contempla con expresión indescifrable por un segundo, tal vez menos, y entonces rompe en carcajadas. Midorima desea, en serio, que solamente cierre la boca.

Los minutos pasan uno por uno pero el otro no se detiene, mientras que Midorima está enojado más allá de las palabras, no ayuda que se pregunte si Takao está teniendo un ataque de histeria y si necesitará ayuda.

Cuando 5 minutos pasan y aún sigue riéndose, Midorima ya no aguanta más.

—¡Hey, Takao! Ya detente. ¿Podrías parar?

No obtiene respuesta. Su voz tiembla un poco cuando llama nuevamente a su compañero:

—¡He-hey! ¿Takao? De verdad, ¿_Podrías_ parar ya?

Takao suelta unas pocas risitas antes de reemplazar su rostro risueño por una gran sonrisa. No es como si su compañero considere aquello una gran mejora.

—Aaaw, estabas preocupado por mí otra vez, Shin-chan. Lo lamento.

Y con eso basta para que Midorima esté sonrojado nuevamente: —No es así… yo no-

Takao lo observa radiante, sonriendo, sus ojos algo traviesos. Y esa estúpida sonrisa plasmada en esa estúpida cara otra vez.

—Está bien, Shin-chan. Prometo que no te molestaré más, —dice sonriendo.

Midorima gruñe y se sube al carrito, en ningún momento mirando al otro. Nunca lo admitirá, pero está algo agradecido con él por dejar ir el tema por ahora, incluso si sabe que nunca conseguirá que lo olvide por completo. Pero de alguna forma, no le importa tanto como debería. Y debe ser por el hecho de que no durmió lo suficiente la noche anterior, es muy temprano por la mañana, además que no tiene su ítem de la suerte con él, que Midorima se da el lujo de pensar por un segundo: _'Sí, probablemente esa sonrisa fue linda después de todo.' _

Takao apenas había empezado a pedalear cuando voltea hacia él:

—Hey, Shin-chan. ¿Adivina qué?

—¿Qué?

—¡Hablo tsundere! —exclama orgullosamente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Midorima lo observa fijamente sin expresión durante un segundo, luego sólo suspira y piensa: _'¡Definitivamente no lindo, de ninguna forma!' _

—¡Hey, Shin-chan!

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —gruñe, irritado por todos sus poros.

—¡Atrapa!

Takao le lanza algo, lo cual él, por supuesto, atrapa sin siquiera pestañear. Entonces se da cuenta que está sosteniendo una lata de Shiruko. Mira hacia Takao y le encuentra esbozando una de las tantas sonrisas que tiene, para él.

'_Otra vez…'_

Los días se vuelven semanas, las semanas pasan a ser meses, y la primavera está cerca pero Takao insiste en usar esa tonta bufanda hacia donde quiera que vaya. Midorima no le da mucha importancia al inicio, pero entonces empezó a notar— _cosas_. Cosas que, si llegara a ser completamente honesto consigo mismo, probablemente ha estado notando desde un tiempo hasta ahora pero ya se ha convertido en una molestia y le enferma.

La forma en que Takao se enrolla la estúpida bufanda en torno a su rostro, cierra sus ojos, suspira de contento y Midorima no lo ve, pero puede asegurar que está sonriendo. El cómo se comporta irritado un día, usando descuidadamente una bufanda roja, de tal forma que apenas toca su piel, y dice algo sobre las tontas convenciones sobre la ropa de que deben ser lavadas aunque no estén sucias ni huelan mal.

La forma en que se quita la bufanda, poniéndose de puntillas y la pone alborotadamente alrededor del cuello de Midorima en las raras ocasiones que olvida la propia.

Y Takao sonríe. Él está sonriendo todo-el-maldito-tiempo. Ya sean sonrisas genuinas, malvadas, sonrisas pícaras acompañadas con un brillo travieso en los ojos, o con el más leve capricho en sus labios, Midorima sabe que no puede más.

Se está enamorando de esa sonrisa.

Le ha tomado meses en admitirlo, y otro poco para procesarlo, pero lentamente está llegando a esa conclusión.

Así que cuando se pronostican 20°C para el día siguiente, Kazunari dice con pesadez en su corazón y dramáticas palabras que no podrá usar su atesorada bufanda, Midorima hace el gesto más espontáneo, estúpido y potencialmente peligroso de todas las cosas que ha hecho en sus dieciséis años de vida:

Atrapa la bufanda firmemente puesta en el cuello de Takao, tira de él para acercarlo más y junta aquellos labios con los propios.

El moreno no responde y Midorima abre lentamente sus ojos, manteniendo sus labios presionados suavemente con los de Takao, esperando ver sus ojos llenos de estupefacción.

Pero aquellos ojos están cerrados y, por un segundo, nada tiene sentido para Midorima pero entonces escucha una risita baja y siente una sonrisa dibujarse contra sus labios.

"Te tardaste tu tiempo."

Shintarou casi gruñe pero no logra tener oportunidad de hacerlo.

Porque Takao le está besando de vuelta.

* * *

**NA**: Así que, sí... Takao tendrá arrugas siendo joven.

A propósito, este el primer fanfic que escribo después de dos años. Sin embargo, no se sientan en la obligación de ser amables. La crítica constructiva siempre se agradece.

**NT**: Y por mi parte, es la primera traducción de fanfic que hago! Les dejo el link al original (http: s/8621102/1/ Of-bad-luck-scarves-and-falling-in-love), sólo quiten los espacios. Claro que al ser traducción, ciertas ideas no quedaron exactamente igual, así que se agradecen sugerencias.

RECUERDEN que este fic no es mío, sino de xBits, los r&r van para ella. See ya.


End file.
